The present invention relates generally to the field of information security, and more particularly to multifactor authentication.
Data and accounts need to be protected from unauthorized access. Many accounts are secured with only a password. Other accounts use multifactor authentication, where the first factor is a password and the second factor is an additional token that must also be entered by the user at the time of login. The token is often provided to the user at the time of the login attempt, for example by text or email message, before the token is entered for authentication. It is known to use validation of a biometric symbol as a prerequisite to delivery of the second factor token to the user.